


Making Music

by haruka



Category: Sailormoon S
Genre: F/F, Meme, Sailormoon S - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this meme on DW: http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/510928.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Music

Making Music (Sailormoon S)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Haruka rolled over in bed and sighed in her sleep, one hand reaching for the warm body that wasn't there. Her green eyes blinked open and searched the darkened room. She was alone, but haunting violin music coming from nearby led her out of the room, pulling on her robe.

Through the French doors leading to the balcony, silhouette framed in the sheer curtain that danced in the breeze, she saw her. Haruka slipped quietly outside, smiling as she watched the vision before her draw the bow across the strings. The beautiful refrain was almost as enticing as the girl who coaxed it from the instrument.

Unable to resist any longer, Haruka moved up behind Michiru and slid both arms around her. The green hair she lay her cheek against was as soft as sea foam. "Couldn't sleep?" she murmured.

Michiru lowered the violin and leaned back against her. "I woke up and you looked so beautiful in your sleep that I felt an overwhelming urge to express it in music."

Haruka smiled mischievously. "I can think of other ways to express it."

Michiru giggled softly and peered over her shoulder at her, blue eyes sparkling. "That would have entailed waking you up."

"I'm awake now …." Haruka tipped the other girl's chin up to kiss her lips gently. Michiru signed in contentment.

"So you are," she agreed softly, taking her hand. "Let's go back to the room and make music together, shall we?"

\--

Prompt: Sailormoon, Michiru/Haruka, very late at night

(2011)

Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
